Duet
by bunney20
Summary: this is a story that takes place at your big brother Alfred's party. Japan X reader


**this is my first story every and i hope you like it.**

**also the song mentioned can be listened to here** .com/watch?v=v_yTphvyiPU&ob=av2e

The girl with discontent crossed her leg reviling her black rose heals that were hiding under the gold lace trim of her dress. She pulled out her crystal blue ipod and put her black head phones in her ears. Once finding her favorite song she hit play, the music was load and she know that everyone around her could hear it but she could care less about what the people around her thought. She drowned out all the talking that seemed to seep in throw the headphone and drifted off in to her thoughts. Here she is surrounded by guys but none of them seemed to stick out in her eyes. She looked down at her ipod as her favorite song ended and the next song began. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder you knew exactly who's hand it was so you only pulled out the headphone in your right ear and didn't bother looking up at your brother.

" what's the matter _? Are you not enjoying my party" Alfred said " maybe you should try talking to the other people here?"

" no thanks I am fine, I have meet all of your friends before and they don't seem" your sentence was cut off by the ring of your door bell, Alfred motioned you to the door. With Alfred's hand now on your back slightly pushing you, you open the door to three men you have never meet.

" sup dudes glad you could make it, this is my little sister _" Alfred screamed making you cringe a little.

You waved to the three men standing in the door way. "_ this is Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku." Alfred still screaming said wile opening the door to let them in. Ludwig looked irritated as Feliciano rushed passed him to get in the door so when Ludwig caught up to Feliciano he scowled him. You took your set back on the couch and as you started to put back in your right headphone you felt some one sit next to you. It was Kiku, you had not noticed when he was in the door way how enchanting his brown eyes were.

Kiku looked at you with almost no emotion in his face " is it alright if I sit here?" you nodded your head " you are _, right? I am Kiku Honda."

" nice to meet Kiku." you said with a sweat smile. You looked down at the floor were your long dirty blond hair stopped.

" hey everyone were going start some karaoke now who's first?" Alfred yelled in to a microphone. " Come on anyone? Fine, hey _ get up here your going first," your face completely skipped pink and when to a rosy red. You were always told you had a lovely voice but never liked singing on a stage, Alfred jumped off the stag and grabbed your armed dragging you along.

" but big brother what will I sing?" you asked, Alfred just smiled and put the mic on the stand attached to the piano and then motion you to sit.

"I want you to sing "Just A Kiss"." Alfred whispered in to your ear

You turned to him in shock " but that song is a duet, Alfred!" Alfred looked around then jumped off the stage again. You were worried as you watched your brother climb throw the crowd. When he returned he had Kiku's arm in his hand, Kiku was protesting Alfred but Alfred could care less and pushed him in to the seat next to you. You looked at Kiku who seemed to be as red as you were, and once again how enchanting his eyes are.

" you know the song?" you ask, Kiku nodded.

" Okay everyone grab a partner here's my little sister _ and Kiku sing "Just A Kiss"."

The crowd of party guest went quiet as you started to play the piano not missing a signal beat. Your heart raced as you began to sing but calmed down for this was a very comforting song to you. As your lines stopped Kiku began to sing. His voice was dreamy, the song continued and your voices harmonized as if they were meant for each other. As you looked up from your hands your eyes meet Kiku's as you two held out the last note of the song, Kiku leaned in and gave you a sweat little kiss on the cheek his lips were soft and the kiss made you want to melt. His smile was warm and his cheeks still stained red. He timidly graved your hand and lead you off the stage were Alfred was holding a picture of the innocent kiss on the cheek. You snatched it from his hand and put it on the table beside you.

Alfred put a hand on Kiku's back " now be good to her Kiku." Alfred stared to laugh as he walked away. Before leaving the room behind the stage Alfred winked a shut the door. You looked back at Kiku a bit confused at what was going on.

Kiku placed his hand under your chin " M-may I k-kiss you on the lips?" his voice soft, you smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in. as your lips meet he released your hand and slipped his hands on to your waist and you both started swaging back and forth releasing from the kiss you both rested your foreheads on each other and began to sing to each other.


End file.
